Blue Eyed Angel
by alchemyfreak007
Summary: Clary's Life gets complicated in NY, so she goes to a quiet town, Mystic Falls.There, she runs into trouble with Klaus, who will be there to save her. And why is Klaus so interested in her?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Clary's life in New York gets complicated, so she decides she needs a little time away from the big city. She finds herself in Mystic falls, where she runs into trouble with a certain blond original, Klaus. Who will be there to protect her? And why is Klaus so interested in Clary? Obviously a crossover…**

**Author's Note: If you read my Hunger Games/ Mortal Instruments story, I'm not stopping that, I just have had a lot going on lately. I know I'm starting a new story, but I like this one and I don't want it to leave my head.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline. **

**Chapter 1: Growing Up**

**Clary POV:**

"_I will find you again, angel child, don't forget that. And next time he won't be there to save you." The man looked at me with a sickening grin on his face. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked back. There stood my savior, a black haired blue eyed angel._

"_Don't worry, I'll always be there for you. Your safe with me." _

I shot up in my bed, panting. 'who was that?' I thought to myself. I remembered going to bed after having a huge fight with Jace. He was angry because I went hunting by myself.

*_Flashback*_

"You are such and _idiot._ You aren't ready for hunting yet!"

" I would be if you agreed to train me! Why can't you just except that I'm not the same little mundane you met the day we met!"

"I can't accept it Clary, because you haven't changed a bit! You're still the same stubborn girl!"

"How do you expect me to grow up if you aren't giving me any chances to!"

"You're not ready Clary! You won't be able to deal with the constant training you have to do! So if you want to be trained, go find someone who actually wants to deal with your stubborn attitude in the training room, or grow up!"

_*End Flashback*_

This is my way of growing up. I put on my black skinny jeans and a red shirt. I slipped on my favorite, yet simple black hoodie, and but on my red converse. I pulled out my backpack, packing it with the necessities, a seraph blade, and my stele. I thought of the life I was leaving behind. I thought of Simon, my best friend, who I will never forget. I thought of my mom and Luke, who I love and hold so dearly to my heart. I thought of the Lightwoods, Izzy's moody attitude, Alec's quiet demeanor. I thought of Magnus in all of his sparkly glory. I thought of Jace, the man I love. I know I will always love him. Of course I left him a note.

It read: Dear Jace, This is my way of showing you that I am growing up. I'm going to find my way in another town. I will train on my own. Don't bother looking for me, because I don't want to be found. And if you love me as much as I love you, you should respect that. Love, Clary.

I already know where I'm going. It's a quiet town called Mystic Falls, and it's in Virginia. I pulled out my stele from my backpack and started a portal. When it was ready, I set Jace's note on my bed. I was about to step through the portal when my door opened.

Jace looked at me with a face depicting sadness, anger, and shock. : Clary, no don't do this." He reached to grab my wrist, but for the first time in my life, I reacted quicker than Jace. I grabbed the witchlight on my windowsill and stepped into the portal, throwing the stone at the portal so Jace couldn't follow me. Goodbye New York City, hello Mystic Falls.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't even know how to explain myself. I'm so sorry I haven't updated. Well, there's no point in making you wait. Thanks for the reviews! **

** Chapter 2 – Niklaus**

**Summary: Clary runs into someone special who seems to have a strong interest in her.**

** Clary POV**

I arrived in the middle of some woods. How do I know where to go from here? I have no idea where I am and I don't know which direction to go. Plus I have nowhere to stay anyway. Im screwed. Fuck it. I start heading north, praying to the Angel that I'm going the right way.

**Klaus POV**

I saw the red hair from miles away. What was a young girl like her doing in the woods all alone. I grinned as I thought of my soon to be pray. I have always loved the hunt. I ran towards her using my vampire speed. The wind blew behind me, causing her to look in my direction. I hid behind a near by tree.

"I can see you, you dipshit vampire. Come out. Now" Damn. How did she see me. And she knew I was a vampire.

" Careful little girl. Don't tempt me to do something reckless." I said. This girl has fire. I like her.

"If that's an invitation for me to pick a fight, then come on." She said. She put her backpack on the ground and took off her hoodie.

I was shocked silent at what I saw. She was one of them. I didn't know they actually existed. I have always heard stories and legends about them. The mysterious peace keepers of all supernatural creatures. Some called them the Neutrals, or… Shadowhunters. "You're one of them, a shadowhunter." She looked at me wide eyed. She pulled out a strange dagger from her backpack and got into a defensive position. However, what caused me to act wasn't the shadowhunter girl. I turned around to see the one and only Damon. Oh joy. "Damon, can't you see I'm a bit busy?" The smug bastard replied " Now now, Klaus, hasn't anyone ever told you how to treat a lady?" I was about to reply when I heard a small gasp from behind me. "You" she said, looking at Damon with shock. "You're the one from my dream…" I sighed. "Well, I think I'm done with this little gathering. It's been a pleasure Damon. Now, you little girl, I need some information about you. Time to come with me." She looked panicked but didn't have time to react. I sped over to her and grabbed the back of her head and began drinking from her. God damn, angel blood is divine. She screamed as she tried pushing and kicking, but her efforts were nothing compared to my strength. I was suddenly ripped off of her from behind. I looked back and saw Damon with the girl cradled in his arms, unconscious. He stared at the girl, and then looked up at me. He sped away into the distance. I need to know that girl. Why was she dreaming about Damon, of all people? Fucking Salvatore's always getting in the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so since it took me so long to update the last chapter, I'm gonna try to update as often as possible. Today was my last day of school this year so I will have lots of time. And again, I want to apologize for taking so long to update. My sister had another breakdown and my aunt was diagnosed with cancer so I was a little to crestfallen to write but now I'm fine****. Writing is an escape for me so I'm really happy I got back into it! Alright, here's chapter 3! ENJOY PEEPLEZ! :D**

**Chapter 3- The Salvatores**

**Clary POV**

My eyes slowly opened. Light squeezed its way through my squinted eyelids. I squeezed my eyes shut and rolled over, deciding not to get up yet. My head hurts like a bitch. Wait. What is the last thing I remember? I was walking through the woods and then…..fuck. Where the hell am I? I then realize that I am lying on an extremely comfortable bed. The pillows smell like bourbon, but there is something strong behind it. Sunshine. Whoever sleeps here smells like sunshine, like Jace.

Jace.

No no no no no! Stop thinking about him! Bad Clary! He doesn't deserve you, and you definitely don't deserve him. I have to keep him out of my head. I sit up to take in my surroundings. I am sitting in a large bed in a large bedroom with a large bathroom. The room looked pretty normal, besides the fact that it was about half the size of my entire old house. Whoever stays here has good taste. At least I wasn't taken by a complete psychopath, at least I hope. I hear someone coming up some nearby stairs so I dive down into the sheets and pretend to sleep. I hear the door open and then shut. And then… silence. Suddenly I hear a whisper from right behind my ear.

"I know you're awake." I shriek and roll right off the bed, but I never feel the impact of the floor. Instead I am caught in a pair of strong arms. I look up and I see the familiar face from the woods. The guy from my dream. I asked the question I have been wanting to ask for… about a day.

"Who are you?" He looks at my eyes and smirks. "You, little lady are asking all the wrong questions. What I want to know it why Klaus took such an interest in you. Who are you?"

"Don't call me little! And my name is Clary Fray." I won't use Morgenstern. That bastard may have been my biological father, but that doesn't mean I have to go by his name.

"Alright, there's a start. Now… what are you. Klaus said something about angel blood."

"It's a really, really long story honestly. I can see from all the alcohol in hear that you're a vampire. So I'm surprised you don't know what I am."

"Yep, I am a vampire. So don't think I can't just compel answers out of you."

"You don't have to compel me. I'll tell you, it's just honestly a really long story. A story that I left behind. That's why I came here. But I'll tell you everything. For some reason, I feel like I can trust you." I looked up from my previous examination of the collar of his shirt and looked at his face. Damn, his eyes are so blue. I then realize the position we are in. He is sitting on the floor next to his bed, with me sitting on his lap, my legs on his sides. I clear my throat and he realizes how uncomfortable I am. He smirks at me and wraps his hands around me waits and pulls me closer and says in my ear,

"I haven't introduced myself. I'm Damon." Damon. Oh angel, what do I say right now? What do I do. I was about to squirm out of his tight grasp when I heard a cough from the doorway. Both of our heads shot up and looked at two people. The girl was beautiful and I was immediately jealous of her features. The guy was built and had nice hair. But I still liked Damon's better – what the hell did I just say? Damon chose that moment to speak. "Elena and Stefan, my brother, this is Clary. Clary, that's Elena and Stefan." Stefan smiled and waved at me. He seemed sweet. Hopefully he would become my friend. Elena on the other hand looked at me more as an enemy than a friend. It wasn't a heavy glare, just a light one. Why though. Does she have feelings for Damon? If she does, than I can see why she might not particularly like me. I was just straddling him so… I smiled awkwardly at her and looked down shyly. I felt Damon's piercing blue eyes staring at me. "Alright guys, do you need something or are you just here to…" I zoned out after that. My head got dizzy and the room spun. What is happening to me? I lose my balance off of Damon's lap and fall over onto the floor. I clutch my head, trying to get the persistent pounding to stop. I hear my name being called by Damon, but I can't focus on anything to say. The room gets darker and I say the first word that comes to my head before I fade out.

**Damon POV**

"Alright guys, do you need something or are you just here to piss me off, because me and Clary were in the middle of a very important discussion." I felt Clary sag a little against my chest. Elena piped in with, "Didn't look like much talking was going on at all." What the hell is her problem today. She isn't being her usual friendly self, especially not to Clary. Suddenly Clary fell off my lap. Her eyes were dazed and she was clutching her head. "Clary, Clary are you okay?" I move over so I am kneeling next to her, looking down at her. She starts coughing violently and I bring her up against my chest to prop her up. Her head tilts to the side and I see the source of the problem. "Her neck. Klaus bit her and it didn't heal. I gave her my blood though…" I begin to panic and I look up to Elena and Stefan. They look just as confused as I am. She says my name quietly before she goes still. My eyes widen.

"I believe you are in need of my assistance" A voice comes from behind Stefan and Elena and they move out of the way. I cringe and hold and unconscious Clary against my chest. I didn't want his help, but something tells me he is the only one who can help her.

"Klaus." I say, glaring at him. He knew I was pissed at him for doing this to her. But why? Why am I so upset about this girl I barely even know.

"Now Damon, don't you think you should be a little more polite to the only one who can save the young girls life?" He looks at me expectantly, holding his arms out for her. No way in hell. I stand up, cradling her once again, and gently placed her on the bed. Stefan and Elena left the room talking while I sat at the edge of the bed, waiting for Klaus to save her.

**That's it! Chapter 3 is done! I hope you guys like it! I'm working on making them longer, so sorry if they're kind of short. Send me ideas and maybe I will use them in an upcoming chapter. I will try to update in the next few days.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Bruises**

**Klaus POV**

By this point I had already forced Damon to leave. I am the only one who knows what she is. I want to keep it that way, but I know that Damon will find out somehow. Clary is starting to stir.

"Hello love. How are you feeling?"

"Ugh, like shit." She looks at me and her eyes widen, recognizing me from the woods. She backs up against the headboard in fright. "The only reason you feel like that is because I haven't saved your life yet, little hunter." She glared at me, and I assume she's holding in her words. I move towards the bed and lift her up. She groans and does her best to push me away, but does little to nothing because she is so weak. I sit on the bed and place her so she is leaning against me. I bight my wrist and hold it in front of her. She gives me a look of confusion and I respond by just giving her my usual smirk. Clary groans and accepts it. I move my wrist forward and she starts to drink. After a minute I pull away. She looks so drowsy, but not as pale as before. I sit next to her as she falls asleep, just like I did with Caroline. I listen to make sure no one is coming and I speed to the other side of the bed. I pick Clary up and run to the window. I move her so I am holding her with one arm and pull the window open. I jump out and run towards my house, not looking back.

**Damon POV**

After about an hour of silence from upstairs, I begin to get worried. I run up to her room and knock on the door. I opened the door to find it empty of the one thing that needed to be there. Of course he took her, why would I even begin to trust him with her alone. I call for Stefan and he runs up here, Elena right behind him. "C'mon. We're going to the Mikaelson's. Klaus took Clary." Elena groaned. "Can't you just do it?" Stefan looked back at Elena with a confused look. "Elena, no we're going with. What is your problem with Clary?" She responded, "It's not that I have a problem with her, I just feel like me and Stefan don't really have anything to do with this. Damon, it was you who let Klaus be alone with Clary for so long." I glare at her and run out of the boarding house. Fine, they don't need to come. I arrive at the house and hope that nothing horrible has happened to Clary. As I get closer I smell blood and I begin to panic. I bang on the door. Soon, the door opens to reveal Kol. With the almost all of the Original siblings behind him. Shit. Kol smirks at me and pulls me inside and I hear the door slam behind me.

**Ok that's it. I'm sorry it's so short, but I am already starting the next chapter! Thank you for suggestions, I am going to try to use them! Send in more ideas or suggestions if you have them! They really help! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I don't really have a viable excuse for why I haven't updated. It's been so long and I feel bad because I have gotten reviews and story followers. I'm going to try to make up for it in this next chapter. I hope it's good! **

**Chapter 5 – **

**Clary Pov **

I felt myself being lifted up by a pair of sculpted arms and carried away. Whoever was holding me was going incredibly fast. I could feel cool air rushing against my cheeks, creating a stinging feeling against my skin. Attempting to cover myself, I turned my head into the chest of the person holding me and looked up. My eyes widened in shock. _Klaus._

I began kicking my legs and pushing on his chest. "Now now love, let's not struggle. You don't want another bite do you?" I didn't give up. He adjusted the way he was carrying me so he could get a better grip. He now had his arm wrapped around my waist and another hand under my butt. I bit his shoulder as hard as I could. Klaus grabbed a fist full of my hair and turned my neck to the side. My eyes widened and I shoved him violently. Since I was still not completely healed from the _last _time he bit me, this wasn't very affective. I felt his hot breath against my neck. "I warned you, love." I screamed right before his fangs pierced my skin once again.

I felt my movements begin to slow down as he took more and more of my blood. By now he was walking normally. I tried looking at my surroundings, but my head was beginning to be clouded over. I felt dizzy and everything was spinning. I tried some last pushes and kicks, but I couldn't feel my legs, let alone what I was hitting. I let out one last whimper just before I passed out once again.

**Klaus Pov **

I smiled against her neck when I felt her slump against me. I pulled my fangs away from her and smirked down at the mess I had made on her neck. Her own blood trickled down onto her shirt and there was a bruise from the first time I had attacked her. I guess I had been a bit rough. I found it hard to believe that this girl was a shadow hunter. She was about half my size even though she was the same age as Elena.

I finally reached the house I shared with my siblings. I knocked on the door, considering my hands were full. Elijah opened the door and his eyes widened. He made eye contact with me and frowned. "What have you done now, brother?" I simply smirked at him and walked through the door. "I found myself a little shadow hunter." My other siblings stood behind him and looked at me with a shocked face. Rebekah spoke up next, "What, you just picked her up off the street? Where'd you find her? And what did you do to her?" They followed me as I carried her upstairs and into my room. "Of course the Salvatores found her too. She was wondering in the woods when Damon and I found her. Conflict ensued, as usual. I laid her on the bed and closed the door behind me.

"Now, I'm sure Damon will be here any minute. I'm going to tend to the little hunter on my bed. Keep watch for him by the door." They all hesitated for a second before walking off. Quickly, I bit my wrist and held it in front of her mouth. She unconsciously drank it. I knew it would be a while before she woke up. I grabbed a towel and walked down the hallway back to my bedroom. I opened the door and stopped dead in my tracks. Clary was nowhere to be seen. How had she woken up already? She couldn't have gotten far in her condition. "Clary, come on now love. Let's not make this difficult." I walked around the room and searched for her. I was about to walk out of the room and look when I heard a loud, hard knock on the door. I looked down and met Damon's angry gaze and smirked at him. "What the hell did you do to her? Where is she?"

"Funny you say that. Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, can you please go look for her? She seems to think she can escape from a house full of Originals. Tsk Tsk…" Damon's eyes widened and he dashed off to go search for her, followed by the rest of my family, who didn't seem very interested. _May the hunt begin, little hunter._

**Damon Pov **

I frantically tore apart the house looking for Clary. I was walking down a hallway when I felt a hand grip my ankle. I looked down to see a hand sticking out from the wall. _What the hell?_ I was pulled through the wall and saw Clary sitting on the floor covered in blood. "Don't question it. It's an angel blood thing. Just get me out of here. Just walk through the wall. As long as you have me, you can just pass through it." I reached down and picked her up, holding her on my hip like a baby. She immediately laid her head on my shoulder, too weak to hold herself up. I put one foot through the wall and looked to see if anyone was nearby. I made a mad dash out the door and ran home with her in my arms. When I walked through the door, Clary tugged on my shirt. I looked down at her and she reached for something in her boot. I set her down and she pulled out a pen thing out. She set her palm against the door frame and drew a symbol. "That will keep them out of the house for a while. It's a closing rune." I studied the rune closely, examining the curves in the black mark.

"I need to lay down." I glanced back down at her to see her slowly leaning towards the floor. "C'mon, let's bring you upstairs. I'll clean you up and you can take a nap. When you wake up you can explain everything to me, ok?" I picked her up and carried her bridal style and walked up to my bathroom.

I laid a now sleeping Clary on the floor and soaked a towel in water. I held the towel to her neck and looked at her face. Her face seemed so content, but at the same time, she looked so beaten down.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to see Elena standing there. "Is she ok?" I rolled my eyes and picked Clary up. Elena crossed her arms over her chest at my face and glared at me. "Like you care. Can you please just get out of here?" She stomped out of the room dramatically. Slowly, I laid down on the bed and pulled Clary on top of me in an almost protective way. I don't know why I've taken such a liking to her so quickly. She just catches my attention and I can't help but be attached to her. And what the hell is Elena's problem.

I traced the lines that covered her arms and listened to her steady heart beat, pulling her closer to me. Not long after, I fell asleep with her soft breathing against my neck.


End file.
